Ice Cream Cakes
are a type of cake that is made mostly or completely of ice cream, the flavor mostly being vanilla. It is typically eaten at birthdays and weddings. Prominent stores that sell ice cream cakes include Carvel. They often have a range of toppings. History In the past, Victorians made things called "bombes" for dessert, made up of ice cream and fruit. Occasionally, they would be lined with biscuits. Ice cream cake recipes have also been found, dating back to the 1870s. Ingredients *1(18.25 ounce) package chocolate cake mix *1/2 gallon chocolate ice cream, softened Instructions #Prepare cake according to package directions; bake in a 9x13 inch baking dish and cool completely. #Use ice cream that comes in a rectangular carton. Remove the carton and, using a piece of string or dental floss, cut the ice cream in half lengthwise (long side to long side) and place the two layers side by side on a piece of waxed paper. #Place the cooled cake over the ice cream. Trim the cake and ice cream so that the edges match. #Place a board or serving platter over the cake; hold onto the waxed paper and board, and flip the ice cream cake. Remove the waxed paper and smooth out the seam between the ice cream slabs. #Cover with waxed paper and freeze until very firm. Decorate as desired. Oreo & Fudge Ice Cream Cake Oreo & fudge ice cream cake is a delicious treat that feeds the whole family or party. Ingredients *1/2 of a cup of hot fudge topping, marmed up *1 tub (8 oz.) of whipped cream, thawed and divided *1 pkg. (3.9 oz.) JELL-O chocolate instant pudding *8 OREO cookies, crushed (1 cup full) *12 vanilla ice cream sandwiches Instructions # Pour fudge topping into medium sized bowl. # Whisk in 1 cup of whipped cream. Add dry pudding mix; stir for 2 minutes. Stir in chopped cookies. # Arrange 4 ice cream sandwiches, side-by-side, on a 24-inch long piece of foil. # Top with half of the hot fudge mixture. # Repeat layers, so it will be layered like this: 4 sandwiches, fudge, 4 sandwiches, fudge, 4 sandwiches. # FREEZE for 4 hours. # Lemon-Blueberry Ice Cream cake Ingredients *1 1/2 cups cake flour (not self-rising) *1 teaspoon baking powder *1/2 teaspoon salt *1 stick (1/2 cup) unsalted butter, softened *1 1/4 cups sugar *2 large eggs *1/2 cup whole milk *3 tablespoons finely grated fresh lemon zest *6 tablespoons fresh lemon juice Blueberry Filling 7 cups lemon ice cream Garnish: *Garnish: 2 cups blueberries Preparation Preheat oven to 350°F. Butter a 9-inch round cake pan (2 inches deep) and line bottom with a round of wax paper. Into a bowl sift together flour, baking powder, and salt. In a large bowl with an electric mixer beat together butter and 1 cup sugar until light and fluffy, about 1 minute. Separate eggs and beat yolks 1 at a time into butter mixture, beating well after each addition. In 3 batches alternately beat in flour mixture and milk, beginning and ending with flour mixture. Add zest and 2 tablespoons lemon juice, beating until just combined (do not overbeat). In a bowl with cleaned beaters beat whites until they hold soft peaks and beat in remaining 1/4 cup sugar. Fold whites into batter gently but thoroughly. Transfer batter to cake pan and bake in middle of oven until a tester comes out clean, 35 to 40 minutes. Cool cake in pan on a rack and invert onto rack. Cake may be prepared up to this point 1 day ahead and kept in an airtight container at cool room temperature. Assemble cake With a long serrated knife horizontally halve cake. Put bottom half, cut side up, in a 9-inch springform pan. Brush 2 tablespoons remaining lemon juice over layer. Working quickly, spread half of blueberry filling evenly over layer, leaving a 1/4-inch border around edge, and top with one third ice cream, spreading evenly. Put remaining cake half, cut side up, on top of ice cream and brush remaining 2 tablespoons lemon juice over it. Spread remaining blueberry filling evenly over top, leaving a 1/4-inch border around edge, and spread half of remaining ice cream evenly over filling. Reserve remaining ice cream for outside of cake. Freeze cake, covered, until firm, at least 8 hours, and up to 1 day. Remove side of springform pan. With a spatula loosen cake from bottom and transfer to a plate. Frost cake with remaining ice cream, spreading evenly around sides and top of cake. Freeze cake, loosely covered, at least 2 hours and up to 5 days. Twenty minutes before serving, garnish top of cake with blueberries and put cake in refrigerator to soften slightly. Category:Variations